


we are family

by hazthecoconut



Series: family stories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Louis, Fluff, Highway, Love, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Mummy Harry, Niam - Freeform, Uncle Liam, Uncle Niall, and a boy on the way, harry is seven months preggo, holland, larry - Freeform, they go on vacation together, they have a cute cottage there, they have one daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: a little story about louis, harry and their daughter going on vacation with liam and niall. harry is pregnant again, but it was time for their traditional summer trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys  
> i hope this isn't boring to you :)
> 
> i just love writing little things like these. i'm not all about the drama and stuff, so you can get some tea for urself now and relax while reading this.  
> maybe i can give you a little summer vibe too. ;)
> 
> have fun reading  
> btw: the story kinda ends so abruptly bc i lowkey had no ideas anymore and found the stuff i had written cute enough to leave it here.  
> and let's just act like you can easily drive with a camper from england to holland over highways and byways and not any ferries or something.

Chirp, chirp, chirp. 

The birds outside of the window were singing a beautiful melody. They were celebrating the summer heat, even though it has been pretty warm for a while now. It was like a wake-up-lullaby, trying to wake up the whole street.

Louis woke up slowly, moving around and keeping his eyes still shut. He tried to remember what he had dreamt the night before. It felt like he had slept good tonight and that his dream was already making him excited for their vacation. They would travel to Holland for a few weeks.

He opened his eyes, his vision still a bit blurry after opening his eyes for the first time in hours. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then he could finally focus on what was standing in front of him.

It was his beautiful husband, Harry. But it was one of the best features of being married to Harry. He would not only wake up to such a handsome, beautiful man everyday. No, he would also be able to see Harry either fully naked while choosing what to wear for the day or half naked.

Louis often woke up later than Harry, so he could just watch Harry quietly while the curly head was getting ready in the morning sometimes. And this morning, Harry stood in front of Louis' half of the bed, in front of the wardrobe. He was wearing a grey shirt, Louis could tell that, but his eyes got stuck on Harry's perky bum that was showing. His skin was so soft and beautiful. 

The blue eyed, older man licked his lips at the thought of that this human being was fully his, he had been married to that curly head for nearly eight years now and they already had a cute four year old daughter and another little boy on the way. Harry had one hand on his bump protectively and smiled to himself as he found a pair of maternity jeans. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror.

He wore a large grey t-shirt, which said ' _Harry loves Louis_ ', but the ' _loves_ ' was replaced by a big, red heart. And he didn't plan on changing his t-shirt.

Harry hadn't noticed yet that Louis was awake, so he waddled into the kitchen. A little sigh escaping his plump lips, because he thought he needed way too much time to get ready this morning. But that wasn't true. Harry was one of the most punctual people in the world. It was annoying. When someone tells him to get to a place by 6pm, he arrives 5pm and waits. And in the end, he gets mad because the other people show up 6:30pm.

Louis smirked and got up quickly. He put on some comfortable clothing and put on some slippers. His feet quickly carried him into the kitchen. 

And there he was, his beautiful, pregnant husband, standing in the kitchen. Louis smiled to himself and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. Harry jumped a little at first, but as soon as he realized that it were his husbands, strong arms, he calmed down and smiled at the ground.

''Good morning, beautiful.'', Louis whispered into his ear, his voice still thick with sleep. Harry felt goosebumps covering his whole body before he started giggling.''Good morning.'', he said cutely. Louis placed kisses onto his husband's neck and put his hand onto Harry's bump.''How did you sleep, mommy?'', he asked then and pressed a kiss on Harry's skin behind his little baby ears. Louis adored his ears, they were so cute.

Harry chuckled.''I slept well, thanks. What about you?'', he asked while chopping some fruits. Louis shrugged.''Hm, I can't fully remember my dream, but it got me excited for vacation.'', he said with a smile.

And then, they could hear Niall and Liam outside, probably carrying their suitcases through the hallway.''Good morning.'', they could hear Niall saying. Probably a neighbor that bumped into them. 

The curly head looked at his husband's hand on his bump and smiled.''You should wake Emily up and get her ready.'', he said.''I'll make you guys some toasts and fruit salad. And don't you dare criticizing my fruit salad only because you prefer junk food over healthy food!''. Louis laughed and kissed his cheek from behind.''You're ridiculous, sweetheart.'', he said and stepped back from him.''But you love me.'', Harry said and wiggled his eyebrows. Louis chuckled.''Hm, do I?'', he asked and quickly walked away, when Harry turned around and pointed at him with a knife jokingly.

When he opened the door to their daughter's room, he made sure that he didn't wake her up harshly.

''Em's, it's time to wake up, sweetheart.'', he whispered and closed the door behind him, because the loud sounds coming from the hallway outside their flat was getting too loud. 

The little girl grumbled a bit and rubbed her eyes, before opening them. Louis was crouched down in front of her bed and gave her a big smile. He ruffled her brown, thick curls and looked into her bright, blue eyes.''How did my princess sleep?'', he asked and kissed her forehead lovingly. She yawned.''Not long 'nough, papa.'', her cute voice was quiet and he could hear how tired she still was. 

Louis loved his family so much and his daughter was his pride. And so would his son be. He didn't even had to mention Harry anymore, he was his soulmate and not even a billion books would be enough room to fit all of the words in to describe his love for that dork. 

She let out a tiny yawn again and ran her hand through her own curls to get them out of her face. Her hair was as wild as her mommy's was. And Louis loved it. He was hoping their son would get Harry's curls too. Louis was obsessed with them.

He got up again and then opened her wardrobe to pick her outfit. He handed her a pink cute t-shirt and jeans.''Can you put them on without papa's help, love?'', he asked and looked at her. She nodded frantically, then starting to put her clothes on to show her father how big she already was. Louis smiled so widely, it was that typical crinkly smile where he nearly squeezed his eyes so much together, that it seemed like he had them closed.

''I'm so proud of you, my princess!'', he picked her up from her bed and showered her with kisses. She giggled.''Stop, papa!'', she held her tummy because it already started aching from giggling and laughing. Louis smiled at her fondly and brought her back on the ground again.''Here, let's see if you can put on your backpack or if it's too heavy for ya, love.'', he picked up her Dora backpack and handed it over to her.

When he saw how the little girl was struggling with putting it on and she whimpered because it hurt her back, he frowned.''Hey, it's okay, love. Papa's gonna carry it for you, alright?'', he pressed a kiss to her curls, which were still uncombed.''Go in the bathroom and comb your hair for daddy, yes? I'll go and check on mommy and bring your backpack outside.''. She nodded and quickly went over to the bathroom. 

Louis got ahold of her two bags and then walked through the flat, checking on Harry for a second, who was making toasts. He opened their door then, where he nearly ran into Niall.''Ah, good mornin', mate!'', the irishman said.''Good morning, Neil.'', Louis teased, which made the blonde man roll his eyes.''Listen, I need to go back inside, because Harry is finishing breakfast soon. Can you bring these two bags down to the camper already?'', he handed them over to Niall, who nodded.''Yea, of course. Liam's checkin' on the motor right now anyways. We'll wait for ya guys!''.''Thanks, man.'', Louis said and went back inside his flat again.

Harry was already putting the plates onto the table and they ate breakfast with their daughter. The little family got ready then and everyone brushed their teeth.

The pregnant lad was about to pick up a bag, but Louis shook his head.''Nah ah, Harold. No heavy lifting for you.'', he said sternly and took the bags.''But these are so heavy, I don't want you to hurt your back. Let me at least help you.'', Harry looked at him with puppy eyes.''Stop looking at me like that, Haz. You won't lift any of these.'', Louis said sternly. Harry sighed and took the keys. Emily was already waiting in the camper, because Liam picked her up a few minutes ago.

 So he shut the door and then, they both made their ways to the vehicle.

 

''Everyone's on board?'', Liam turned around from the driver seat. Harry nodded.''Emily's here, Louis' here, Niall's here and I am here.'', he said while resting on his and Louis' bed. They had a pretty big bed in the camper, but it was only because they were a family and Emily insisted on sleeping in the same bed as their parents. But the camper was also very huge.

Louis put their stuff under their beds and then sat down next to Harry. Emily was sitting on Niall's bed and trying to choose movie to watch with him on a iPad. 

Liam started driving and the sudden movement made the baby go a bit wild now.

Harry whined a little, which made Louis' head snap into his direction.''Everything alright?'', he asked worriedly.''Yea, he's just going crazy now.'', he murmured.''Honey, can you drive a bit slower, Haz's havin' pain.'', Niall said loudly so Liam would hear him from the back. The car got a bit slower then.''But as soon as I'm reaching the highway, I can't just ' _slow down_ ', guys.'', Liam said sternly.''Yea, it's alright, thank you...'', Harry murmured.

Louis lied down next to him and gave him tummy rubs until the curly head fell asleep.

 

''Guys, who's hungry?'', Liam asked after they had been driving for 4 hours. Harry was still quietly snoring, and Louis was still keeping his hand on Harry's stomach because he felt the little boy inside kicking around madly.''I'm pretty hungry, what 'bout you, lil' Em?'', Niall gave Emily a smile.'''M hungrey too, uncl' Niall!'', she said and looked at Liam, who was slowly driving into the direction of the fast food restaurant.

Louis looked at Harry, who had his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed. He always furrowed his eyebrows when he was pretty much in pain.''I'll go get something for Harry, he looks exhausted... the little one's kicking madly. It's making him tired.'', Louis said. 

And then, the camper stopped and Liam opened the door and got out. Niall went outside with Emily and Louis still stayed inside for a second. He smiled down at his beautiful, pregnant husband and kissed his forehead and then his bump. Their boy would be a football star one day. One hundred percent.

He got out of the vehicle and closed the door then.

Louis ordered two cheeseburgers and a little portion of chicken wings, a portion of fries for himself. He knew that Harry would probably crave chicken wings, that's why he ordered them. He actually didn't like chicken wings at all, and that caused many fights about what to order very often already.

He saw that Niall, Liam and Emily were eating some ice cream and they sat down on a bench. Louis smiled to himself. He loved the fact that his friends loved Emily as much as Harry and he did.

When he walked inside of the camper, Harry was slowly waking up. He was rubbing his eyes and looked at Louis, who was standing in front of the bed.''Are we in Holland already?'', he asked and yawned.''No, baby. We'll be there soon, but we stopped at a McDonalds.'', Louis explained. Harry sat up and immediately, his eyes started sparkling.''McDonalds?'', he asked. Louis let out a laugh. Harry was so adorable.

''Yes, McDonalds. Here, I got you a cheeseburger and chicken wings.'', he handed him his food and sat down next to him.''But you ordered something for yourself too, right?'', Harry asked, already wanting to give him one of the chicken wings.''Yes, I have a cheeseburger and fries, don't worry.'', he chuckled. Harry was always so caring and wanted to make sure Louis was not hungry. A typical mother.

So they were both munching on their food now and sitting in the camper alone.''Where is Em's?'', Harry suddenly asked.''She's outside, eating ice cream with her two favorite uncles.'', Louis replied.'' _Only_ uncles.'', Harry corrected. Louis rolled his eyes and smirked. He just loved that dork so much.

''Are you better now, love?'', he asked and looked at Harry softly.''Yes, he calmed down.'', Harry assured and smiled.

Liam, Niall and Emily entered the camper then and Emily joined Harry and Louis on their bed.

''Everyone ready to continue driving?'', Liam asked and turned around. No one was protesting, so he simply continued driving.

''Off to Holland we go!'', he cheered.

Harry smiled a little and looked at Louis who had been staring at him lovingly.''Do I have something in my face?''.

While Louis was in his thoughts, smiling at Harry like crazy, Emily was showering Harry's baby bump in kisses, whispered stuff like _'love you bubba'._ Louis suddenly caressed Harry's cheek and pressed his lips onto Harry's.

And he could've sworn, nothing in the world could replace the feeling that he felt whenever he kissed Harry.

He just couldn't describe it. But he didn't even want to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> summertime, butterflies, they all belong to our vacation ;)
> 
> hopefully you liked it!
> 
> leave kudos and comments, i'd love to hear feedback <3
> 
> my baby @eda.atm (on insta) and i wrote on this, so go check her insta out and leave some likes.


End file.
